


Get Some, Bucky

by roe87



Series: Fem Bucky/Rumlow [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, Casual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Douchey But Not Evil Rumlow, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, F/M, Fem Bucky Barnes, Female Bucky Barnes, Happy Sex, Humor, Morning After, Rough Sex, SHIELD, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Shameless Smut, Smut, Table Sex, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Top Brock Rumlow, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Bucky misses her C.O-with-benefits and she wants to hook up.But first she has to find him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: Fem Bucky/Rumlow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578910
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. The night before

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Read the tags!
> 
> This is in my universe where there's no Hydra and Rumlow is just a regular douche at work. :D
> 
> Btw, if you want to headcanon Bucky as a cis woman, trans woman, intersex or non binary fem for this fic, please go ahead!
> 
> ~~

Bucky had been on the strike team for five months since her transfer to the New York base.

She wasn't always with the team, sometimes the director sent her on solo missions, which Bucky was fine with. Her career was going pretty well, and any extra pay was good.

Sometimes Bucky missed the strike team though, especially her C.O. Rumlow. Bucky had slept with him before her first day, before she'd known he was her commanding officer. He hadn't known who she was either, they'd just hooked up as strangers in a bar. It was fine, they were both adults and able to maintain a professional working relationship.

Mostly. The thing was, Bucky couldn't help herself, and she enjoyed teasing Rumlow at any given opportunity. The guy was a good lay, and Bucky liked workplace affairs: the sneaking around was hot.

So, after some teasing and flirting, they'd hooked up in a SHIELD office and had awesome table sex. That'd been real hot.

Then one more time while on a mission in Cuba. Grimy hotel rooms didn't bother Bucky, she just wanted to fuck and Rumlow seemed happy to oblige her.

But then SHIELD had Bucky sent on solo missions that took _forever_ , and she'd hardly seen her strike team for weeks.

Now she was back in New York City for the first time in a month, and she tried to think when was the last time she'd had sex. Two months? No way, she thought. Two whole months? Jeez.

If she'd known it was going to be such a dry spell, she would've said yes to that rando in a bar back during her downtime. But she'd said no, because she'd figured she'd be back in New York soon and would get some from Rumlow.

Stupid mission, taking forever. Now Bucky was extremely horny and desperate for cock.

But, she had a plan.

When she logged into the team rosta on her phone, she noted on the social calendar that it was a team member's birthday, and they were scheduled for downtime too.

Bucky smiled to herself. Birthdays meant the team went down to the bar to drink and hang out, the same one that she'd originally met and hooked up with Rumlow. It was the team's regular haunt, and the birthday was this Saturday night.

Bucky couldn't wait.

On Saturday she showered and got herself ready. She did her hair all big and blow dried to perfection, leaving it down around her shoulders. Bucky had a dress lined up, hanging on her wardrobe: a slutty little red number.

Tonight, she meant business.

Bucky did her make-up: eyeliner, mascara, and shiny red lipstick. She wouldn't be wearing a bra tonight, as the cut of the dress would support her enough. She picked out a pair of sheer red panties, and pulled them on.

Bucky checked the clock on the wall. She had plenty of time, but she was eager to get down to the bar.

She wiggled into her tight dress, adjusting her boobs and checking herself in the mirror. She looked real slutty: perfect.

She had a pair of black and red high heels that she put on her feet, and picked out a matching clutch bag. Bucky ordered her ride, put her phone into her bag, and grabbed her long raincoat.

It was freezing outside, so she pulled her coat on and went downstairs when her car arrived.

The bar was busy when she got there, and warm enough for Bucky to check her coat.

She strutted up to the bar and waited for someone to buy her a drink. Bucky enjoyed flirting with men and getting them to spend their money on her.

Ideally she wanted Rumlow to spot her at the bar flirting, though she waited and waited, drinking two drinks, and he didn't show.

Bucky had spotted a couple of the strike team come to the bar, so she knew they were here. They'd gotten trays of beers and taken them away, so likely they were lurking by the pool tables.

So far, so predictable, she thought.

Maybe Rumlow was engaged in a game. Bucky wanted to roll her eyes. Men were such a pain in the ass sometimes. She allowed a rando to buy her another drink, her third cocktail, then she made her excuses and left, carrying her drink through the bar.

Over at the pool tables, Bucky sipped her drink and scanned her team. They were busy playing pool, though her presence clearly distracted a couple of them as their eyes raked over her.

Bucky was pleasant but mostly ignored them. She said happy birthday to the birthday boy, not really interested in chatting with anyone else as she kept looking around for Rumlow.

Why the fuck wasn't he here?

Bucky finished her drink as she waited, and waited. Finally she got frustrated and asked Rollins where Rumlow was.

Rollins shrugged. "Don't think he's coming."

Bucky blinked in shock. " _Why?_ "

Rollins shrugged again, and his eyes lingered on Bucky's boobs. "Said he was watching the game."

 _Seriously,_ Bucky wanted to yell, but schooled her features. "Hey, have you got his number? I need to ask him something."

"Uh, sure." Rollins got out his phone, scrolling through his contacts.

Bucky got out her phone too, and when Rollins had gotten the contact she pressed her phone to his so it could read the information.

"Thanks," she said, intending to walk away.

"Hey, you want my number too?" Rollins asked her.

"I have your number," Bucky said, then walked off. She went to find a quieter part of the bar and pressed call on Rumlow's number.

It rang, and rang, then went to a generic voicemail. Bucky swore under her breath, and tried again.

Voicemail.

Bucky was incensed, so she went to the bar and got herself another cocktail. Unbelievable, she thought, drinking half at once. It was noisy at the bar, and busy, but Bucky didn't care: she tried calling Rumlow again.

This time he picked up. "What?" he gruffed.

Bucky nearly knocked over her drink in her haste to get up. "Hey," she said. "Aren't you coming down for... uh, what's his name's birthday?"

There was a beat of silence, then Rumlow said in surprise, "Barnes?"

"Yeah," Bucky said, and pushed her way through the bar to get someplace quieter. She kept her phone to her ear. "Aren't you coming down?"

"No," Rumlow replied.

Bucky couldn't believe it. "Why not?" she said, a whine creeping into her voice. "You should come down."

"I'm watching the game," Rumlow said. "Enjoying some peace and quiet."

Asshole, Bucky thought, and leaned against the wall in defeat. "Come down to the bar," she grumbled. "I'm wearing a slutty dress."

"Are you drunk?" Rumlow asked.

"A bit," Bucky admitted. "Aren't you coming down? We can fuck in the toilets."

"Jesus," Rumlow said lowly. "Barnes, those toilets are disgusting."

"I know," she sighed, "but I'm horny."

"You're insane," Rumlow told her, then he sighed too. "Are you sober enough to get a cab?"

"Yes," Bucky scoffed. "I'm not that drunk."

"So get your ass in a cab and come sleep it off here," Rumlow ordered, then gave her his address.

"Yessir," Bucky slurred, smiling in triumph. She ended the call and ordered herself a ride.

A text came through from Rumlow's number, with his full address. Clearly he thought she was too drunk to remember it, Bucky thought. She'd been there before, that first hook up, so she knew the street and had a rough idea of the building.

This time she'd remember.

When her car arrived, Bucky left the club and went straight outside.

She got in the car and it was only after a few blocks she realised she hadn't collected her coat.

Okay, maybe she was drunk. She didn't care.

The car dropped her off at Rumlow's building, and Bucky wobbled up to the door in her high heels. She pressed his buzzer, leaning in and giggling. When Rumlow answered, she replied in a sultry voice, "Hel-looo, daddy!"

He didn't reply but he buzzed her in.

Bucky got in the elevator and squinted at the buttons, trying to find the right floor. She hummed to herself as she pressed a button, and the elevator took her up.

There was a mirrored wall at the back, so Bucky used it to check her reflection, running her fingers through her hair. She looked great, of course.

The elevator door opened, but it was clearly the wrong floor as the apartment number Bucky saw wasn't the right one. She went up another floor and this time when the door opened, Rumlow was standing right outside.

"Damn, that is a slutty dress," he murmured, eyes travelling down Bucky's body. "Didn't you bring a coat?"

"I forgot it," Bucky giggled, stepping out of the elevator and wobbling in her heels.

Rumlow took a hold of her under her arm to steady her, and walked her down the hallway. Bucky got excited at the manhandling, and also it was unusual seeing him in a casual tee shirt and jeans look. He still looked hot, just a softer kind of hot compared to the usual tac gear and weapons.

Rumlow opened an apartment door and let Bucky walk in first. Oh, yes, she thought, looking around: this seemed familiar. The apartment was definitely a bachelor pad, but it was tidy. Clearly he had left his TV on, as Bucky heard some sports-like sounds coming from the lounge.

Rumlow shut and bolted his door, facing Bucky with a mild frown. She didn't know what he was frowning about, maybe he was just thinking. Bucky wobbled again in her heels, so she leaned back against the wall for balance.

"You can sleep in my bed," Rumlow said. "I'll take the couch."

Bucky laughed. "What? Why?"

"You're drunk," Rumlow stated.

"And?" Bucky reached down and lifted her dress, wriggling the tight material up her body to expose her panties. "Aren't we fucking?"

Rumlow's eyes drifted down, lingering for a long moment before he looked back up and smiled at her.

"Surprised you got panties on."

Bucky shrugged a shoulder and smiled. "Not for long, I hope."

"Shit, Barnes," Rumlow cursed. "You're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk," Bucky scoffed. "And I was drunk the first time we had sex, remember."

"Yeah, but..." Rumlow pressed his lips together, frowning again like he was thinking.

Bucky was impatient and she took matters into her own hands: she pushed her panties down and parted her legs. The panties caught at her knees as she leaned against the wall and looked at Rumlow pleadingly.

"C'mon, daddy," she murmured, reaching a hand between her legs. "I want you."

Bucky's fingers found her clit, and she began rubbing in earnest. Rumlow watched her, licking his lips now.

"Damn," he whispered, as Bucky moaned softly. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"If you don't want me," Bucky taunted, "I'll go back out and find someone who does."

Rumlow growled under his breath, stepping in close and pressing Bucky into the wall. "I didn't say that," he told her, looking her in the eyes as he reached between them roughly and felt for her pussy. Bucky gasped as he pushed two fingers inside her, feeling her out.

Rumlow exhaled with a grunt and retracted his fingers to feel them. "You're dripping," he said, clearly surprised.

"I told you I was horny," Bucky gasped, as Rumlow pushed his fingers back in. "Oh, please fuck me, daddy. I need it."

"Call me sir," Rumlow ordered, sliding his fingers in and out of Bucky's cunt.

"Yessir," Bucky gasped, clinging onto him. "Sir, please, fuck me, sir."

"You want my dick in you, agent?" he growled, pressing his body against her.

"Yessir," Bucky breathed, thrusting her hips at him. "Want your dick, sir. Please. Please give it to me, sir."

Rumlow fingered her some more, with Bucky trying to rub her clit at his hand for friction, then he pulled away and bent down to pick her up, hoisting her over his shoulder.

Bucky cried out in delight as he carried her through to the bedroom. Her world was spinning a little, probably from the alcohol. Rumlow threw her onto the bed and pulled her panties all the way off. Bucky lay there, excited and ready for dick.

Then Rumlow climbed onto the bed and dived in to start licking her pussy. Bucky wriggled in protest, with Rumlow's head fastened between her legs. "Wait," she gasped, as his tongue flicked against her clit. "Wait, not yet, I don't wanna come yet," she gasped. "Want you inside me."

"Alright, alright." Rumlow pulled back, wiping his mouth. "You're so fucking demanding." He pulled off his clothes in a hurry, hopping on one foot to take off his jeans as he went to the nightstand for a condom.

Bucky kicked her heels off. She was still in her dress, but it was too tight to even try and get out of right now. She shifted up the bed and laid her head against the soft pillow, moaning in delight.

"You're not gonna fall asleep, are you?" Rumlow complained, getting back onto the bed.

Bucky laughed. "Not if you hurry the fuck up."

Rumlow climbed on top of her, looking down with a sly grin. "Think I liked it better when you called me sir."

"Yessir," Bucky replied, opening her legs up for him eagerly. "Please, sir, put it in."

"Beg for my cock," Rumlow ordered.

"Please!" Bucky whined, needy and writhing under him. "Please, sir." She hooked one leg around his hips. "Missed your dick so much, sir."

Rumlow licked his lips. "Good girl," he murmured, then pressed the head of his cock in.

Bucky gasped in pleasure, pushing her hips up to meet him. She was wet and open, and with one more push Rumlow slid inside her perfectly. Bucky's breath came in hot, and Rumlow gasped too. Bucky reached up and held onto him, squeezing her hand on his ass to encourage him.

Rumlow started thrusting into her, but it wasn't the rough fucking Bucky had expected: Rumlow started with slow and shallow thrusts, moving against her languidly.

It was fine, just not what she'd expected. This felt more like the sort of fucking couples did, and Bucky didn't know how to process that right now.

She was kind of relieved when Rumlow switched up the pace, adjusting his position and thrusting into her with deep, long strokes, the kind that knocked the wind out of her, made her scream and shout.

 _This_ was the fucking she craved, getting pounded into the mattress and rubbed in all the right places. She came quickly, gasping and crying out as her orgasm rocked through her.

Rumlow kept fucking her, kept up the brutal pace and fucked her through a second orgasm before he came too, cursing and gasping from it as he emptied himself into her.

He collapsed next to Bucky in the bed, both of them sweating a little from exertion. Bucky was still in her damn dress, and she wriggled to try take it off.

"Here," Rumlow said, and helped her out of it.

Finally Bucky was free, and she spread out on the bed sheets happily.

"Better?" Rumlow asked, amused.

Bucky nodded and planted her face into the pillow as she turned her back on him.

Bucky wasn't a cuddler, and she needed to sleep right now. She figured she'd take a nap then make her way home, like she'd done that first time. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	2. The morning after

When Bucky opened her eyes daylight was peeping through the drapes and it hurt her head.

She squeezed her eyes shut again and hid under the duvet.

Bucky had a hangover. Well, that sucked. She'd only had... four...? Four cocktails.

Damn.

Bucky tried to sleep it off, uncaring that she wasn't in her own bed. She felt around with her feet, but the other side seemed to be empty.

Great, more room for her.

She went back to sleep, partially aware that at some point someone (probably Rumlow) was trying to wake her up gently. There was no urgency about it, so Bucky only grunted and turned over.

She slept some more, and when her head had decided that she'd slept enough she woke up and looked around.

There was a mug of coffee on the nightstand. It was cold, but it was still coffee and Bucky was really thirsty. She drank it down.

She noticed a packet of Tylenol there too, so she took two of those in the hopes it would lessen her headache.

She didn't feel awful, but she didn't feel amazing either. Bucky sat in the bed, looking around at the bedroom. Her red dress was on the floor, so were her high heels. The thought of putting them back on made her scrunch her nose, so she looked for something else that required less effort.

Bucky spotted a man's t-shirt hanging off a chair, so she swiped that up and put it on. The shirt covered her body, just about: its hem ended at the tops of her thighs if she kept her arms down.

Bucky smirked to herself, and crept out the bedroom. She heard sounds coming from elsewhere in the apartment, maybe the kitchen, and she couldn't see Rumlow so she was able to sneak into the bathroom unnoticed.

Once inside, she locked the door. She had to check on the face situation before she tried any flirting. Looking in the mirror, Bucky was pleased her lipstick was still in place but, oh God, her mascara was not.

Luckily Rumlow had some wet-wipes in the bathroom cabinet, so Bucky's ass was saved. She cleaned all the make-up off her face, found a fancy face cream and used some of that too.

Rumlow's bathroom was a treasure trove. She borrowed his deodorant, found a brush for her hair, and even a spare toothbrush.

Bucky took her sweet time in there, then when she was finally ready she exited the bathroom and went to find Rumlow.

Evidently he was in the kitchen, and the smells of food were very enticing. Bucky padded barefoot into the kitchen, standing in the doorway a moment before he noticed her.

Rumlow glanced around, grinning as he looked her up and down. "She's awake, it's a miracle."

Bucky smiled wryly and shrugged a shoulder. "Guess I was a bit drunk."

Rumlow snorted in amusement, gesturing at the small table. "Come sit. You want coffee?"

"Please," Bucky said, desperate. She sat at the table, tucking her feet under the chair.

Rumlow went over to the coffee machine to pour her a mug, and Bucky watched him curiously. He was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, another softer look that seemed at odds with what Bucky knew of Rumlow from work: typical alpha male, chauvinist type.

But now he was puttering about in his kitchen, setting down coffee on the table for Bucky and asking if she wanted pancakes.

Of course she said yes.

Rumlow started making pancakes, with fresh ingredients. Bucky watched him, feeling a strange sort of fondness creep up on her.

Bucky had been single for a long time, because that's how she preferred it. She couldn't stand clingy men, she preferred more of an acquaintances-with-benefits set up.

Rumlow fed her pancakes, provided all the condiments she needed, and they ate quietly together. He brewed more coffee when they'd done eating, and poured a fresh cup for Bucky. Then he did the dishes.

Bucky sat there, feeling less hungover now and more human again. When Rumlow finished the dishes, he poured himself a coffee and sat back down at the table.

"You need more Tylenol?" he asked.

Bucky shook her head, sipping at her coffee. She didn't normally do the whole morning after thing, but this wasn't so bad.

Actually, it was kind of nice, she thought. She stole a glance at Rumlow's profile, and his well muscled arms in his t-shirt. The embers of desire stirred in Bucky, and she gave into her sudden impulse, rising from her chair.

Rumlow looked at her as she stood. "What?" he asked, as she came closer.

Bucky telegraphed her movements, not stupid enough to take a trained operative by surprise: she set one hand on Rumlow's shoulder for balance as she lifted her leg and slowly slid onto Rumlow's lap, facing him.

He was warm, and hard with muscle. Bucky held his shoulders lightly as she searched his face. She needn't have worried about rejection: Rumlow reacted quickly and cupped his hands around her ass. He growled under his breath as his fingers squeezed into Bucky's flesh.

"You look hot in my shirt," he murmured, eyes travelling down her body.

Bucky smiled and enjoyed being looked at. Rumlow's hands groped and felt around her hips, one coming around front to brush over her belly. Rumlow reached up to cup Bucky's boob, squeezing gently.

Bucky began rocking her hips, rubbing her pussy in Rumlow's lap. She wanted sex, wanted him in her again. The thought of him going in bare was turning her on even more.

"Hey, are you clean?" she asked, as Rumlow's fingers simultaneously pinched her nipple, and reached down to find her clit.

"I am," Rumlow replied, tugging on her clit. "You?"

Bucky nodded, moaning softly. "Fuck me bare?"

"You better be on birth control," Rumlow muttered, making Bucky laugh.

"Don't worry, I am," she said, rocking her hips harder. She felt his boner through his sweatpants. "C'mon, just slide in bare. Fill me up with your come."

"Fuck," Rumlow muttered. "Are you always this horny?"

Bucky laughed, and glanced behind her at Rumlow's breakfast table. "Think your table can take it?"

"We're gonna find out." Rumlow grabbed hold of Bucky under her ass, lifting her as he stood up from his chair.

Bucky hung onto his shoulders, thrilled as Rumlow set her on the edge of the table and stood between her legs. Bucky pushed his sweatpants down, his hard cock bobbing free. She leaned back on the table, holding on for balance and lifting her knees up.

Rumlow lined up and pushed his cock in, the head and the shaft all sliding inside easily. Bucky let out a groan, loving being filled up again. Rumlow was gasping already, no doubt from the sensation of being bare inside her. It was such a turn on, and Bucky hooked her legs around Rumlow's waist, crossing her ankles to lock him in.

Rumlow's hands gripped hard on Bucky's thighs as he started pumping his hips, slowly at first then gaining speed. The table creaked and shook with the movement. Rumlow was making some incredible sounds, like the pleasure was almost too much for him. Bucky loved hearing it, got excited hearing him come apart.

He fucked her on the table, and Rumlow's cock fit inside her so good Bucky was coming pretty soon. She cried out and her arms shook as her orgasm rolled through her. She almost lost her balance but Rumlow held her behind her back as he fucked into her, getting faster as he approached his climax.

The table creaked across the tiles when Rumlow slammed into Bucky one last time, and cried out as he came.

Bucky grinned to herself, looking over Rumlow's shoulder as he sucked in heavy breaths against her.

This morning was shaping up to be pretty good, she thought. Then she spotted the clock on the counter and realised it was afternoon.

Rumlow pulled his dick out of her, still breathing heavily, and pulled his sweatpants up. Bucky liked seeing him all dishevelled, though clearly he wasn't done yet, as he picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the kitchen.

Bucky hung on, realised he was taking her through to the bedroom and felt excited at the prospect.

Rumlow laid her down on the bed, and Bucky watched as he pulled off his sweats and t-shirt. She hummed in approval when he climbed onto the bed, straddling her and grasping the hem of her shirt. He pulled the shirt off carefully, and Bucky had to sit up while he pulled it over her head. Then Rumlow was on top of her, mouth fastening onto her nipple as his hand squeezed her other breast.

Bucky laid there and basked in the attention, wriggling in pleasure as his tongue flicked over her nipple, making it hard and erect. He switched to her other breast, spending a long time lavishing attention on her boobs. Bucky was pretty turned on, and when Rumlow finished and laid down next to her in the bed she wondered if it was over.

But then he arranged them both so he was spooned up behind her, laying on their sides. He reached around her and felt for her pussy, using his thumb on her clit and his fingers sliding inside to find her G-spot as he rubbed her to ecstasy. Bucky came quickly, hips thrusting against Rumlow's hand as he drew the orgasm from her. She cried out, fingers clenched in the sheets.

"Oh, God," she gasped, feeling sweat bead at her temple.

"You like that?" Rumlow rasped against her ear.

Bucky exhaled on a laugh. "Yessir," she answered, and groaned when Rumlow started rubbing her again. Bucky liked a man who could make her come.

Several orgasms later, Bucky was wrecked. Her pussy was sopping wet, and Rumlow's boner had returned.

There was no way Bucky could come again, but she got off on Rumlow taking charge so she remained pliant as he turned her on her back and climbed on top of her. Bucky groaned when he pushed his cock in, filling her up. Rumlow pounded into her roughly, making Bucky's boobs bounce from the force of it. He wasn't drawing this one out, clearly racing to the finish line.

Bucky gasped as he slammed into her, his tight balls slapping against her skin. She watched the muscles in his chest and arms bunch as he tensed, losing his rhythm as he came: his eyes closed and his jaw went slack as he emptied himself inside her.

Bucky watched him, feeling a sense of completion herself as he pulled out carefully and collapsed beside her.

He reached out for her boob, and fell asleep almost immediately. Bucky smiled to herself and turned over, out of his grasp.

She figured she should probably get up and leave, but... after shifting back a little to warm her butt on Rumlow's body heat, she figured, why rush?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Btw, I have a [Rumbuck discord server](https://discord.gg/BRteXjm), if you wanted to come chat! It's for Bucky with nice Rumlow only.
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
